How may I assist you?
by Timelordartist
Summary: The doctor's given Amy a task. Something is in the Adler household that he wants, and that he doesn't want to get out. Sending Amy to go forth and keep it hidden would be a task and something that would be risky. How is Amy to survive against the predator that is Irene Adler? **will contain mature material in later chapters, causing rating to heighten. Please R&R.**


_Amy... You have to listen to me. I need you to do something for me. A favour. I know you won't like it, but trust me... It's important. _

She didn't remember to straighten her hair that morning. It was more like a rush really... trying to gather everything together on such short notice. Trying to remember what top matches with what bottom, what shoes seem practical; which ones seem too dressy for such a quick and on the spot decision and which ones seemed too drab and casual. Amelia wasn't ready for this. She hadn't seen this coming from her dear Raggedy madman.

_It's not the easiest thing I can ask of you Amelia, but... you have to try for me. You have to. It's so... so important. _

Hastily slipping on a smooth black leather jacket, Amy moved to her full length bedroom mirror situated on the reverse side of her bedroom door, just to make sure she seemed adequate for the visit she'd have to make that afternoon.

Her unstraightened hair cascaded down her shoulders wistfully in light and luscious waves, which seemed to be flaring with color in contrast to the dark leather jacket she wore and small black dress. She'd thrown it on so clumsily however, that she'd forgotten to tuck in those annoying black strings that hang under the armpits to hang the item of clothing up in one's wardrobe.

_I've sorted everything out for you. Don't worry... she's... _**_nice._**_ So i'm told. _

Amy's eyes flicked down to her feet, where for a moment, she regretted wearing moderate high heels with such a short dress. Still, it was the only 'smart' dress she owned, and she wasn't prepared to waste time in gathering another outfit together.

She grabbed her mobile from her bed once giving herself a sigh of approval, and stuffed it gingerly into her satchel.

"Why am I doing this...?" She muttered to herself through clenched teeth as she rolled her eyes, stepping out of her bedroom and scurrying down the stairs.

_Just make a good impression. The rest i've taken care of. She's heard a lot about you... she'll take you on, just as long as you impress her._

The drive into London was unnecessarily short. Amy had hoped she'd have a decant amount of time to prepare herself and have time to plan sentences, comebacks... anything that this woman might throw at her. God she sounded like a right utter bitch. A good impression? Why is she so important? She can't be that hard to impress... Amy was used to having to flirt her way into anything, and if she'd have to, she would flirt with this old hag.

_All I want you to focus on at the moment Amy, is to impress her. You need to get into that house and stay in that house for as long as you can. If you do everything right, she'll invite you to stay._

Maybe Amy didn't want to stay with this woman. Maybe she wanted to crawl back into bed and read magazines and chat online to her friends... to Rory. Oh... Rory. Her best friend. The boy- no, man who she can't usually stop thinking about. If she were to stay with this woman, how long would it be until She can go back home and see him?

As Amy approached the large white stone steps of her destination, Amy couldn't help but feel her heart sink slowly to the pit of her stomach. Everything looked so expensive here. This woman must be filthy rich, and a filthy snob too, mind.

She noticed the soft transparent fabric covering both windows on either side of the great black door that loomed over her; Damn... She couldn't get a quick look in to see what she was to be dealing with.

Amy slowly extended her hand and grasped the cold metal doorknocker tightly, giving her pale pink lips a nervous lick as she rapped against the door three times, nice and firmly, just so that she wouldn't have to do it again.

After a mere moment, the door swung open slowly to reveal dark settling eyes, blood red lips which curled into a soft and surprisingly kind smile, skin as perfect as a porcelain doll, and a sapphire blue dress which oozed with perfection.

"You must be Amelia." She chimed, stepping aside to allow the redhead through the door. her critical eyes fixed to the younger woman's delicate green orbs before drifting down, then up, to inspect the girl quickly.

_Just be yourself Amelia. And don't let her get to you. Just _remember_ that... Oh, and one more thing. she goes by the name of Miss Irene Adler._


End file.
